


A Silent Piano

by hades_17



Series: Fanfiction! [8]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Boys Kissing, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Breakdown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hades_17/pseuds/hades_17
Summary: The sound of the piano. Ah, how soft it is... The piano is silent...
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren, Felix Louis-Claude Mont D'or/Kurokawa Tomoru, Goryo Yuto/Matoba Wataru, Hayasaka Kohei/Goto Misaki, Kurokawa Tomoru/Suzaki Jun, Kusunoki Daimon/Mitsurugi Koharu, Nijo Haruka/Kurama Tadaomi, Sakaigawa Miyuki/Misono Reon, Satozuka Kenta/Akebono Ryo, Shiroishi Banri/Kikyo Rio, Wakasuka Aoi/Tsubaki Yamato
Series: Fanfiction! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836760
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Conflict

_This piano..._

_It's... silent..._

_Is it... broken...?_

_Ah... No..._

_Rio?_

*****

Ren looked up towards the ceiling, his hand covering the light with the light going between his fingers. He remembered what Yuuto just said this morning, his eyes softened as he remembered Yuuto's face when he announced something this morning.

_We're being banned from Futuristic Live..._

Ren's eyes started to water as he sighed. His phone rang, it was Nayuta. "Hello, Nayuta-kun?" Ren picked up, still hugging the yellow pillow from his bed. "I heard about Futuristic Live..." Nayuta said, his voice sounding a bit sad. "Yeah..." Ren responded, his eyes softened further. "Um, well, do you..." Nayuta stuttered, "Unwind... or something?" Ren stopped to process what Nayuta was saying. "Like?" he asked. "I don't know... Coffee?" Ren's eyes lit up. "Sure...!" he replied. He heard Nayuta mumble something before deciding on a time and hanging up.

*****

"Yuuto, come out!" Wataru knocked on Yuuto's bedroom door. He had went to the bar with the other, resulting in Yuuto getting more drunk than him. "Yuu!" Wataru knocked louder. Wataru turned the knob, obviously won't open because it was locked. Wataru sighed, resting his head against the door. "We can talk tomorrow morning, I guess..." Wataru gave up and sat at a couch in the living room when he got a notification. It was Kenta.

_Hey._

_Hey..._

_How's Yuuto?_

_He locked himself in his room..._

_Still mad?_

_Yeah... He'll be fine, soon..._

_I'm sorry..._

_It's okay._

Wataru typed, tears softly dripping on his phone. _It's alright._ Now, he just wanted to let the earth reclaim him. He sighed, turned off his phone and went into his room.

*****

Nothing matters, not anymore. Yuuto stared at his guitar, not even wanting to touch. The chance of being in the big leagues and Argonavis gets framed for something they didn't do. Threatened arson? When? Yuuto groaned and tossed himself on the bed, not hearing Wataru calling out to him. He wanted to be alone, just a little bit. He wanted to let Wataru in and give into his hugs, appreciating his friend's warmth. No, he couldn't. _Gah, why does liking someone have to be so difficult?!_ Yuuto shoved a pillow on his face, hiding the growing blush when he thought of Wataru. _God..._ he thought, _Why do I like him so much...?_ Yuuto laid on his side and looked out to the night sky, feeling sleepy already.

_Someday, Wataru. But, not today..._


	2. Stars

Ryo opened his eyes, only to see Kenta snuggling him from behind. "Good morning~" Ryo said to his boyfriend, his red hair reflected the light from the open curtain. "Had a good night?" Kenta asked, stroking Ryo's hair. "Of course!" Ryo said, turning around to snuggle close to Kenta. He could hear the door opening and a groan from the person who just entered. The lights turned on and Ryo turned back around, Reon standing there with his finger on the light switch. "Breakfast is ready..." Reon said, walked out of the room. Kenta got out of bed and stretched while Ryo hugged his pillow, not wanting to get up. 

"Come on, Ryo." Kenta shook him awake, carrying him towards the dining room. Ryo could see Nayuta eating while Miyuki and Reon had a conversation about... dogs? Whatever the conversation was it turned into an argument half way. Ryo sat on a chair across from Nayuta, which cause the argument about dogs to stop. He looked over to the plate on the center of the table and saw bacon and eggs, a typical breakfast. He reached to the plate and took some for his own, eyeing Nayuta in the progress. His eyes seem far, as if he's thinking about something, his fork not even touching the food.

"Nayuta?" Ryo called out to him, who snapped back into reality. "Huh, what?" he asked, his eyes look confused. "You okay?" the bassist asked, eating his breakfast. "Nothing..." Nayuta replied, slowly eating the food on his plate. Ryo stared at him in concerned but continued to eat. "So, how about the live?" Reon asked, "Have all the preparations been done?" he continued. "Well, I believe the ticket prices and event hall booking are all done..." Kenta said, sipping on his coffee. "How would you know Kenta? You've been having fun with Ryo-chin this whole week~" Miyuki teased him, winking at Ryo and Kenta. "M-M-Miyuki!!" Kenta blushed while Ryo continued to stare at Nayuta, who seemed uninterested with the conversation.

"Ryo-san, what's wrong?" Reon asked him, who had been staring off into space for almost five minutes. "Hmm? Nothing much..." Ryo replied, continuing to eat his food. The conversation about the next live carried on, Nayuta's mind lingered away, only the conversation between him and Ren this morning was the only thing he could remember.

_God..._

*****

Nayuta stood at the balcony, his eyes staring up to the stars. Multiple constellations are surrounding the night sky. "Hey..." Nayuta turned around and saw Ryo with a warm cup of chocolate in his hand. "What...?" Nayuta asked, his tone hostile like always. "What's wrong?" Ryo asked, Nayuta's face becomes flustered. "I said nothing..." Nayuta glared at him, his eyes a bit soft. "There there..." Ryo said, patting Nayuta on the head. "Stop that..." the white haired vocalist blushed a bit. "So, what's wrong?" Ryo sat on a chair on the balcony. "Ugh, fine..." Nayuta groaned and sat across from Ryo.

_How could I tell him...?_

_My feelings for him...?_


End file.
